Taking Care
by Loopstagirl
Summary: Both Arthur and Gaius needed him. And he wouldn't be a friend if he didn't give Gwen a helping hand. Then there was magic to learn to keep Arthur alive... When was he supposed to take care of himself?


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners._

 _Another extended Camelot_Drabble from a while ago that I thought I would get up. Hope you like it._

* * *

Merlin leant against the handle of the fork, wedging it against the floor and hoping it would hold his weight. He was exhausted. Panting weakly, he used his arm to wipe his forehead but grinned as he looked around. Arthur certainly couldn't complain now; the stables were spotless. But as he watched the fading sun dance golden fingers across the floor, the warlock realised with a start what the time was. The sun was setting and if he didn't get a move on, Arthur would be back before him. Merlin knew there was still a list of chores to complete before he would be able to rest and he hurried out of the stables, only remembering at the last moment to put the fork back properly.

Still, despite his hurry, Merlin paused for a moment when he made it outside. Resting his hands on his lower back, he took a second to just breathe. Despite the setting sun, it was still warm and the courtyard was quiet at this time of evening. It was peaceful and Merlin wished he could just stay here for a while, to let his mind rest from its restlessness. But he knew that wouldn't be possible and the warlock sighed, turning away from the sight.

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned, grinning when he saw Gwen approaching him. Her arms were laden and Merlin knew she had to be on the way to the laundry. She looked like she was struggling though and Merlin reached forward to help her.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly ask, I know you have your own work…"

"Gwen," Merlin smiled at her. "You didn't ask. I'm offering. Let me help you get this lot down there, I have some of his prat-ness's to pick up anyway."

"Merlin!"

Laughing outright at her lightly scolding tone, Merlin took some of the bundle and led the way. Gwen hurried after him, blushing slightly as she tried to work out whether she could laugh at the prince or not. Merlin knew this was costing him time he didn't have, not when he thought about the mess in Arthur's room. But as Gwen fell into step with him and started telling him all the latest gossip from court, he found he didn't care. Technically he was still working and if it meant he had to stay a little later that night to get everything done, then it was worth it. Gwen somehow made everything better.

Still, the growing pile of chores made him make his excuses as soon as they reached the laundry. It was only when he had made it back up to Arthur's rooms and a wave of dizziness crashed over him did Merlin realise he had forgotten to stop in at the kitchens and get something to eat the way he had originally planned. Kicking a discarded shirt out of the way, Merlin shook his head. He didn't have the energy to go all the way back down now, he would just get something when he made it back to Gaius'.

-x-

"Merlin, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course." Merlin spoke automatically. Arthur had taken long enough to realise his servant wasn't paying him any attention as he rambled on about how unfair the council meeting was. Merlin didn't see why he should listen. Arthur didn't know the meaning of unfair. He had never gone a winter without enough food, never a summer without water… Merlin stopped there. Arthur was a good man. Merlin knew he was tired; there was no point in blaming Arthur for things that he had no control over.

"Well, good," Arthur said. Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw the prince lean back on his bed, not knowing what to do now training had been cancelled because of the rain. Merlin went back to the boots he had been polishing, letting his mind tune out Arthur. He was lucky Arthur hadn't noticed that he had fallen behind on his chores again. If he was honest, Merlin wasn't entirely sure he had ever caught up but the last thing he needed right now was a session in the stocks.

Finally, he realised he was on the last boot but there was still a list waiting for him before he returned to Gaius. And that didn't count what was waiting for him when he got home; Gaius needed him too. Sighing, Merlin got to his feet and stretched. He rested a hand against the wall in order to take a moment to steady himself.

"Are you alright?" Arthur was sitting up now. Merlin just about acknowledged the movement. But he had only half understood what Arthur had said, his hearing going fuzzy. He shook his head, hoping to clear his ears.

"Merlin?"

"I…" Merlin tried to make a flippant comment about Arthur caring. But as he turned, he felt a flush rising in his cheeks. He was too hot and the ringing in his ears was growing louder. Before Merlin had a chance to say anything, his stomach rolled with nausea and as he took a step away from the wall, Arthur's room spun alarmingly.

"You're ill." When Arthur had suddenly reached his side, Merlin had no idea. The prince pulled the cloth out of his hand but before he could do anything else to help, Merlin felt himself falling. He was vaguely aware of snatching at Arthur's sleeve to keep himself upright, but the material slid through his fingers and he knew no more.

-x-

"He's waking up!"

"Thank you, Arthur, I can see that for myself."

"Wha-?" Merlin blinked, forcing his vision to focus. For a moment, he thought something was seriously wrong as the only colour swimming before his eyes was red. As he blinked again, he realised he was lying on Arthur's bed, with said prince just off to one side and watching him intently. Merlin jerked up. He didn't have time for this!

But before he could think of moving, a gnarled hand rested on his shoulder and forced him back down again.

"Easy, Merlin," Gaius scolded. Merlin forced himself to look at his mentor and grinned.

"I'm fine. I need to get up. Your plants won't collect themselves…"

"They can wait."

"But I only got half yesterday…"

"When did you do that?" Arthur exclaimed. "You were with me all day."

"After."

"After? You didn't leave until nightfall."

Merlin felt himself flushing again and this time it wasn't because he was ill. He avoided looking at both his master and his mentor, realising they were figuring it out for themselves.

"When did you last have some time off, Merlin?" Gaius asked. Merlin kept his grin; it was a question he could answer honestly.

"The other morning. You didn't need me, remember?"

"The same morning I found you helping Guinevere with the laundry and made you clean out the stables?" There was a cold note to Arthur's voice and Merlin winced. Having to muck out the stables two days in a row had not been pleasant.

"Yes?" He said tentatively, finding his hands were tugging at the covers as if he wanted to pull them over his head to escape their stares.

"Have you been working for both Arthur and I and helping out Gwen in your spare time?"

"Not exactly, I don't really have the spare time to help her out…"

"Stop it, Merlin." Said warlock fell silent, knowing he wasn't going to be able to bluff his way out of it. His grin faded and he hated the fact his eyes seemed to be filling with tears. He stared intently at Arthur's bedspread so that neither of them saw.

"Neither of you exactly give me a moment," he murmured. His voice was soft and uncertain, but then dropped lower. "And neither of you listen when I say I'm busy."

"Because you never tell me what you are doing!" Arthur exploded. To his horror, Merlin felt himself bodily flinch. He knew Arthur wouldn't harm him, but he was just so tired! The prince's intake of breath revealed he had seen and Arthur's weight suddenly dipped the bed as he perched on it.

"You have to take better care of yourself."

"Yes, Sire."

"Damnit, Merlin, I'm not joking. You should have told me how much you were doing for Gaius as well. What if I hadn't been here? You fainted and no one may have found you for hours."

Merlin didn't know what to say. Not because of Arthur's words, but because there had been fondness and exasperation in his tone.

"I really fainted?" he settled for muttering, grimacing as he did so.

"Like a girl," Arthur responded, his voice returning to its normal, cheerful tone now Merlin no longer sounded like he was about to break down. Merlin blushed, knowing he wouldn't be able to live it down. Slowly, he forced himself to look at Gaius.

"Sorry?" He said sheepishly. He should have fought to make himself heard. The old man rolled his eyes.

"What am I supposed to tell your mother?"

"Please don't!" Merlin yelped. He then decided it was unfair Arthur could both laugh at him and hold him down at the same time. That alone was enough for Merlin to accept he needed to take better care of himself.

-x-

"And just where do you think you are going?"

Merlin jumped sheepishly with one leg out of bed and an innocent expression on his face.

"To wake you up," he said. He grinned up at his master, but Arthur stared impassively back. Merlin's smile slipped, then faded altogether.

"Gaius specifically said you had to have a day in bed to make sure your energy levels were recovered before you return to work."

"But…"

"And when you return your work load will be considerably lighter. Gaius might hire someone to collect the plants for him."

"What? He can't! No one else knows the forest like I do!" Merlin tried to scramble out of bed at that, but Arthur put a hand on his shoulder and bodily pressed him back again. Merlin didn't stand a chance and fell back with a huff and a pout.

"It really bothers you that much?"

Merlin flushed, knowing he was acting like a petulant child. He had his reasons though and the narrowing of Arthur's eyes indicated the prince knew there was more to this than just the plants.

"What is it?"

"If Gaius doesn't need me, when am I ever going to get some time on my own? When am I ever going to get out of the castle?" Merlin spoke softly, not wanting to sound like he was accusing Arthur.

"We'll go hunting."

"Arthur." Merlin paused, resting back properly. He knew the prince genuinely thought that he was helping. "That's your hobby, not mine."

"What is yours?"

"Um…" Merlin knew he could hardly say magic. "You've never given me the chance to find out."

"Tell you what. You find out and I'll give you a day off to do it."

"Really?"

"Maybe not a day…Maybe an afternoon…or an hour…"

Unable to stop himself, Merlin chucked his pillow at the prince. It came as no surprise that Arthur caught it easily and the next thing Merlin knew, it was hitting him in the face. He returned it to its position and sighed.

"What are you doing here, Arthur?"

Arthur shrugged. "Making sure you haven't gone anywhere."

"Are you worried about me?"

"Don't be so absurd, _Mer_ lin. I need to make sure you are back at work tomorrow." Arthur stood to leave and Merlin bit back the smile the man had actually sat and waited for him to wake up to make sure Merlin didn't leave his bed. Merlin knew what he wanted to say, but the words felt heavy in his mouth and Arthur was almost at the door before Merlin was able to call him back. Arthur turned, his expression expectant.

"Thank you," Merlin said softly. He knew Arthur had never meant for any of this to happen. The prince smiled and dipped his head. Then he turned and left.

But Merlin knew Arthur. He knew that what the man didn't say was more important than what he did. Content in the knowledge Arthur felt guilty about how exhausted Merlin was and would therefore reduce his work load – even if just a little – Merlin thumped his pillow into shape. Making sure the door was closed, he grinned and let his eyes flash, causing his magic book to soar into his hands. Flicking through it, he relaxed.

Arthur had told him to find out his hobby, after all. He was just being a good servant and doing what his master said.


End file.
